


Admiration

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou stood to her feet while scowling at Chigusa. The scowl quickly faded when she looked at volleyball girl and her lovely, sparkling muscles—though actual muscles didn’t sparkle. </p><p>This was only in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliencupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/gifts).



Gou had been privy to viewing the muscles of all her fellow teammates and rivaling teams in the swimming competitions. She tried her best to tone down the reaction but it was difficult to resist the lure of muscles. In competitions, Gou would restrain herself for the good of the team.

This rule she threw out the window when at a beach with Chigusa during the beginning of their summer break. It was the perfect time to admire muscles.

“Gou, let’s set up here!”

She sighed and didn’t even bother to correct her friend. It seemed that Nagisa’s insistence of her being “Gou-chan” meant that the name Kou would never catch on for the majority of their school.

They found a relatively shady spot and laid out their towel. Gou had just sat down next to Chigusa when she was nearly accosted by a runaway volleyball. She shrieked and rolled out of the way in order to avoid being hit.

“I’m so sorry!” shouted a female voice. She ran up to them with an apologetic look on her face but Gou found herself speechless. “The ball got away from me during my serve.”

“Gou!” Chigusa hissed.

The girl who had approached had lovelier muscles than Makoto-Sempai. Gou could only sit and stare at her with this wide-eyed and appreciative look.

It took an elbow to the side to snap Gou out of it.

“I’m fine,” Gou squeaked out after coming to her senses.

She breathed a sigh of relief. “I promise not to send any more fly away volleyballs your way.”

“Could we play?” Chigusa asked bluntly.

The girl blinked and then grinned. “Sure. We could use some more players on my team because two of our friends couldn’t come.”

Gou stood to her feet while scowling at Chigusa. The scowl quickly faded when she looked at volleyball girl and her lovely, sparkling muscles—though actual muscles didn’t sparkle. 

This was only in her head.

“Matsuoka Gou and my friend Hanamura Chigusa” she blurted out. It wasn’t long before Gou realized she hadn’t even attempted to use Kou. “I thought you should have our names since we are joining your game.”

“Ichihara Miki,” she said with a wink.

She tried not to stare too much at Ichiihara’s muscles but once she started moving around the makeshift volleyball court, this all changed. It was embarrassing how much Gou stared and hopefully it wasn’t too obvious.

“You’re amazing, Ichihara!” Gou exclaimed after two rounds. She didn’t understand why Ichihara wanted her and Chigusa to play on her team when it was clear that she could handle herself.

It was a good thing she was so good because Gou spent most of the game watching Ichihara play. She couldn’t stop staring at her.

“Thank you, Matsuoka. I’m on the volleyball team at school so I hope I have some skills.”

Gou tried harder to join in and play but she kept getting distracted. It didn’t go unnoticed by Chigusa who kept shooting her sly looks.

Was she that obvious after al?

~*~

“Thank you for helping us out today,” Ichihara said. She had thanked them eight times and this was before they even had the final game for the evening.

Gou shook her head. “Ichihara, you didn’t need our help. You were amazing on your own.”

“Gou especially thought you were amazing. She couldn’t keep her eyes off you.”

“Chigusa!” Gou cried. She resisted the urge to hide her face in her hands and looked nervously at Ichihara.

Chigusa giggled. “I’m going to grab out things. I’ll see you in a minute, Gou!”

This left the two of them alone.

“I’m really glad you played with me, Matsuoka. I never thought you would.”

Gou blinked. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve always notice you around school and thought you were so cool and dedicated to the swim team,” Ichihara confessed. “See, Matsuoka I am very lazy but you inspired me to finally join the volleyball team last year and not just play on the beach.”

“You’re that Ichihara?” Gou gasped. She had heard about a new member joining last year and about how good they were. Why didn’t Gou make the connection when Ichihara introduced herself?

“There is nothing to apologize for, Matsuoka.”

“Well you’re an amazing volleyball player. Perhaps when break ends, I can come see one of your games Ichihara—that is if you don’t mind.”

Ichihara smiled almost shyly. “It’s a couple days until school so what if we go to a movie tomorrow instead?”

“Like a date?”

Her face fell. “No, it’s—“

“I’d love too.”

She grinned. “Can I have your mobile number?”

By the time Chigusa returned, Gou was smiling ear to ear. “So did you get a date with volleyball girl?” Chigusa teased.

The blush on Gou’s face said it all.


End file.
